guiltycrownfandomcom-20200223-history
Daryl Yan
Daryl Yan is a 17 year old Juvenile Officer who belongs to the GHQ and holds the rank of lieutenant, nicknamed "Kill 'Em All Daryl". He is commander-in-chief of the Anti-Bodies and lieutenant of the GHQ. His father was the Major General. Personality He seems to have two different sides to his personality. The first side is adventurous and playful while the second is sadistic and cruel with narcissistic behavior. He is also seen to be a Mysophobian, since he hates being touched by others in belief that they are infected. Despite his narcissistic atittude he seems to be somewhat insecure as he craves his father's attention and recognition and becomes extremely enraged after discovering his affair with his secretary Emily. During a infiltration mission he meets Tsugumi and despite an inital bad atittude (even reffering to her as a runt), towards her he starts to have feelings for her. This becomes more evident in episode 18 when he disobeys orders and destroyes a group of Endlaves to buy for Tsugumi and her friends to run. Appearance He is a young man with short blonde hair covering parts of his face and purple eyes. Plot Daryl is first seen coming to join in the fight that was taking place. He soon finds Ayase and quite easily destroys her mecha and nearly kills her, commenting that he was disappointed because he couldn't hear her screaming and drives off. He is later seen paying a visit to Major Guin's moble cockpit and explains that he intended to bring a new modle Endlave to the operation's center but heard a battle had started so he went to check it out. Guin says that he'll be happy to help and reaches out his hand. This resulted in Daryl getting pissed off, asking if he expected him to touch that "fatty flesh". Daryl says he'll do whatever he pleases and walks away, saying that if they got in his way he would tell his father. He is seen sometime after, saying that looking at the hostages was a heartrending sight and that it made his heart quiver (sarcastically of course) with a flower in hand. Then a woman made the wrong choice of mistaking him for an officer and asks him to spare her husband, grabbing onto him. Disgusted on being touched, Daryl angrily repeatedly kicked the woman in the face saying that she would infect him, calling her disgusting. The woman's child is heard calling out to her and Daryl tells the woman (who is now wimpering softly while holding her bleeding face) that she didn't need to be so annoying because she gave birth to him. He then points a gun at her and fires along with some other soldiers killing some of the hostages. After the Undertakers attack, Daryl is shown excited about it and goes to start his mecha and is shocked that he was ordered to hold off the attack. Soon, Shu pulls out Daryl's Void from his body when Shu catches him off guard. Later, an unconsious Daryl is seen being pulled out of his mecha by a GHQ member. After being discharged from the hospital, Daryl wastes no time to get back into action and wants revenge. He first meets up with Ayase, who stole his Steiner. He is pissed off at her and begins to choke her before she is saved by Oogumo. Segai switches Daryl's Void with his so that Daryl could stop Gai and Shu from stopping the Leukocyte. However, he looses control and hits the core of the Leukocyte before he is defeated by Gai. After the 2nd Lost Christmas outbreak, he does manual labor to spy on Shu and his friends. He bumps into Tsugumi calling her a runt because she forced him to take his award which was a candy apple ("yucky food"). vlcsnap-2012-02-25-12h29m36s243.jpg|Daryl seeing one of the units about to shoot Tsugumi vlcsnap-2012-02-25-12h29m48s110.jpg|"Why should I protect someone like you?" vlcsnap-2012-02-25-12h30m10s63.jpg|Daryl protects her so she can escape from Gai In episode 18, he protects Tsugumi from the other units. He calls her "runt" which tips her off on who he really is. He attacks all the other units and charges at Gai claiming that if it weren't for him, things wouldn't have ended up the way they did. However, his efforts were in vain, and he is bailed out. Tsugumi, Argo, and Ayase successfully escape from Gai thanks to Daryl. Daryl is last seen in a prisoner cell, next to Shibungi's, injured. Category:GHQ Category:Secondary Characters Category:Male character Category:GHQ Category:Characters Category:Characters